1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock assembly for locking onto a coupling plug so as to control access to the plug. A coupling plug and socket is often used on hydraulic or pneumatic lines so as to provide a disconnection point. It will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention with reference to this particular application. It is to be appreciated however that the invention has other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coupling plugs of the foregoing kind tend to have a cylindrical shaft with a recess formed in the shaft which receives a detent associated with the socket of the coupling when the socket is coupled to the plug. The socket is often located at the end of a hydraulic or pneumatic line and the plug is mounted to an object that requires pressurised fluid to operate. Examples of the types of objects includes power tools to truck trailers. Accordingly using a lock assembly to obstruct access to the plug can render the object inoperable. This can stop or at least discourage unauthorised persons removing or operating the object.